Melancolia
by Just a Blank Space
Summary: Future!fic Sam y Dean han dicho que si. Wincest. Angst. Fic para el Carpe Diem de Octubre del 2009.


Pues eso, aquí dejo lo que escribir para el Carpe Diem (el primero al que me presento, weee!!!):

**Titulo:** Melancolia  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Wincest, Dean/Sam  
**Advertencias:** Angst much, primera persona, post-apocalipsis, One Shot.

* * *

No todo es polvo y sangre, pero casi.

Han pasado doscientos años ya. ÉL no está. Ha bajado a resolver cosas, a torturar gente, a bañarse en sangre. Realmente no lo sé porque nunca se me ha permitido acompañarle al infierno. Soy su único vínculo con la tierra y por lo tanto no se me permite morir.

Lo he intentado de muchas maneras. He intentado que lo hagan por mí. He llorado, he suplicado, he mentido y he jurado, pero nada ha funcionado.  
Lucifer ya no me habla. No se dirige a mí como en aquellos primeros días en los que trataba de ganarse mi empatía. No tiene porque hacerlo. Soy suyo.

Dije sí. ¿Por qué dije si?

Podría hablaros durante horas de mis razones, de la soledad, de la incertidumbre de saber que había algo malvado en mí. Una pequeña semilla de la cual habían empezado a brotar finas raíces, largas, casi invisible, retorcidas y en constante movimiento. Extendiéndose, ramificándose.

Podría tratar de explicaros que me sentía solo y cansado y que simplemente quería rendirme y no tener que luchar más, porque cuando luchas es porque tienes esperanza, aunque sea muy pequeña de ganar y que yo ya no tenía esperanza, que quería volver a sentir la euforia y la paz de la droga de la sangre, que simplemente quería no ser.

Descansar. Desaparecer. Borrarme de los recuerdos de todo el mundo, borrar mi presencia en el mundo, ser aire, ser sombra, ser granitos de arena revoloteando en el viento.

No pensar, no existir.

El si no me dio eso. En absoluto.

El sí a Lucifer me ha dado tiempo, mucho tiempo a solas, dentro de mi aprisionado, enjaulado viendo a través de mis propios ojos como mis manos se manchaban de sangre.

No puedo cerrar los ojos que ya no son míos. No puedo apartar la mirada y, dentro de mí, simplemente siento que quiero acurrucarme en algún lugar oscuro con Dean a mi lado.

Dean. Dean. Dean.

¿En todos estos años le he dicho alguna vez cuanto le quiero? ¿He pedido perdón?

Miro hacia el pasado constantemente pensando en que cosas podrían haber sido diferentes si supiese todo lo que se ahora. Imagino mil y una situaciones en las que voy y hablo con mi yo del pasado y le sacudo de los hombros y le hago entrar en razón.

En mi mundo imaginario me hago caso y sonrío, busco a mi hermano y arreglo las cosas. Los dos morimos, pero luchando de verdad, no como las marionetas que ahora somos.

-Sam.

Alzo la vista y sonrió o por lo menos trato de hacerlo. Es raro tener tu voluntad de vuelta cuando estas acostumbrado a no ser más que una sombra dentro del saco de carne y huesos que solía ser tu cuerpo.  
Lucifer no sonríe nunca aunque siempre se está riendo, por eso la sonrisa quizá parezca oxidada en mis labios.

Dean parece cansado, más que la última vez que le vi hace quince o veinte años. Físicamente es tal y como lo recuerdo, tal y como era cuando ocurrió el Apocalipsis.

El rostro de mi hermano no ha envejecido. No hay arrugas surcando su rostro ni debilidad en su porte, aunque ambos sabemos que deberíamos ser polvo.

Polvo en el polvo.

El destino ha querido darnos esto y siempre ha sido especialmente cruel con nosotros. Como si supiera que nuestras decisiones podían alterar el mundo y quisiese castigarnos por eso. ¿Somos culpables por haber nacido?

-Dean. - noto un cosquilleo extraño en la garganta al pronunciar su nombre después de tantos años. Con mi boca, usando mis cuerdas vocales, el aire de mis pulmones y exhalando su nombre por mis labios.  
Era Michael la última vez que le vi, hace unos meses. Lucifer luchaba contra él, en esa eterna batalla entre el bien y el mal, como muchas otras veces. Tantas veces. Innumerables.

Mi cuerpo se había movido con la velocidad inhumana de los ángeles, espada en mano, malicia en la mirada y Michael respondió igual, con su mirada estoica y los labios fruncidos en una mueca de disgusto.

-No lo van a entender jamás, ¿eh Sammy?

¿Y qué voy a hacer? ¿Mentirle? Ya no.

Dean es lo único que tengo en el mundo. Lo único. Estos momentos, nuestros, a solas, son raros.

Somos conscientes de que no estamos solos, que nunca estaremos solos porque nuestros cuerpos son demasiado valiosos para permitírsenos un poco de intimidad.

Sé que Castiel y Daniel están cerca, observando, igual que Astaroth y Valefor.

-No, Dean… no pueden.

-Una de esas estúpidas leyes del universo, ¿eh? - y mi hermano sonríe sin humor. Sus ojos son los únicos testigos del paso del tiempo. Sus sonrisas ya nunca llegan a sus ojos.

Tiene razón cuando habla de leyes del universo. El bien y el mal están destinados a enfrentarse para siempre, la existencia de uno sin el otro no es posible. Balanza cósmica. Dualismo, Ying Yang, llámalo como quieras.  
Lucifer y Michael están tan enzarzados en su ridícula lucha de poder que ya no cuestionan nada. Ni a sí mismos, ni sus razones, ni sus porqués.  
La Tierra es un bonito campo de batalla. Es como un salón recreativo para ellos.

Al principio murieron millones. Eso fueron los primeros años, cuando nadie creía en el Apocalipsis y mucho menos en Dios o en el Diablo.  
Y hablando de Dios. ¿Dónde está?  
Han pasado doscientos años…

Ahora los humanos son considerados como una especie en peligro de extinción por lo que se les junta en hábitats naturales especialmente preparados para ellos. Nadie quiere quedarse sin juguetes. Son tratados bien, alimentados, provistos de ropa y cosas con las que entretenerse.  
Se han prohibido los preservativos y las relaciones sexuales son una obligación a la comunidad.

Ni Michael ni Lucifer quieren ganar una batalla por un montón de tierra seca y vacía.

Mis ojos en ningún momento se han despegado de Dean. Son pocas las ocasiones que tengo de estar junto a él realmente, y sé que es estúpido, que solo nos hacemos más daño a nosotros mismos, pero no podemos evitarlo.

Cuando ellos nos dejan, cuando se van al cielo o al infierno, hay una especie de pacto no escrito, una tregua y, aun con guardaespaldas, podemos sentarnos uno enfrente del otro y hablar.

Hoy estamos muy cansados para hablar. Simplemente nos abrazamos con fuerza durante lo que podrían ser horas o días, pero que siempre es demasiado poco. Le abrazo así porque sé que es un regalo. Hundo mi cara en su cabello y noto que esta húmedo y huele a bosque. Creo que son mis lágrimas.

Lo curioso es que pensaba que ya las había gastado todas.  
Miro a Dean que levanta la cabeza y nuestras caras quedan separadas por milímetros. Sus ojos son imposiblemente tristes, pero ya no hay lágrimas en ellos.

Hace muchos años que no las hay.

Creo que el dolor que siente mi hermano es tan grande que no puede expresarlo mediante llanto, y por eso me agarra de la barbilla y junta sus labios con los míos.

Vierte todo lo que lleva dentro en el beso, en ese roce de labios. Eso labios que deberían estar secos, arrugados, que deberían ser polvo flotando… y no lo son. Son suaves y amargos, porque saben a ángel, a miedo, a derrota, a lucha y a cansancio.

Me pregunto cómo hubiesen sabido los labios de Dean hace doscientos años. Ahora nunca lo sabré.

-Te perdono, Sammy, te perdono- me susurra, y su voz esta tan rota como su alma y si es posible me rompe más el corazón, porque sé que esto es imperdonable y también sé que mi hermano no me miente.

Que está ahí sufriendo, impotente mientras Michael usa su cuerpo, contemplando conmigo como el mundo que una vez fue nuestro, como todo lo que alguna vez quisimos ahora solo son cenizas. Cenizas, negras, grises, blancas, sobre las que la lluvia cae en una tormenta que parece no tener fin.

Y nosotros solo somos simples marionetas, bailando en el tiempo, representando una obra cuyo telón quizás nunca llegue a bajar.


End file.
